Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to drawers that are housed in cabinets, either alone or in multiples of many drawers in a single cabinet, such as in medication or supply cabinets or stations for dispensing pharmaceutical or other supply items from locked storage. More particularly, the invention pertains to a system for controlling the drawers such that they may be opened only a certain distance to expose only certain items with the rest of the items remaining securely stored in the cabinet.